


Equally Attracted

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fem!Kanata, Fem!Midori, Fluff, Genderbending, Izumi Sena - Freeform, KaoruFem!Kanata, Morisawa Chiaki - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Kaoru tertarik dengan gadis yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dan selalu memandangi aquarium dengan wajah senang. Rasanya Kaoru juga ingin dipandang seperti itu.“SUDAH, SUDAH CUKUP. Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya kan? Tolong jangan membuatku semakin ingin terjun, Kanata-chan~ karena aku sudah merasa sangat frustrasi disini. Kau pasti sudah menyadari perasaanku, kalau begitu...”From the prompt "J-Just date me." in prompts generatorCommissioned by a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anis Rinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anis+Rinn).



> Kaoru x Fem!Kanata kumisan Anis Rinn <3  
> Fic indo pertama di ao3 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT OKKK XOXO

Di kafe favoritnya, Kaoru selalu menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis yang duduk di tempat yang sama setiap kali dia datang ke kafe itu. Selalu tempat yang sama, meja kecil untuk dua orang yang terletak tepat di samping aquarium berisi beberapa ikan hias apik beraneka warna. 

Kaoru mencatat di pikirannya kalau gadis itu mungkin sangat menyukai kehidupan dalam air karena dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di kafe itu hanya untuk memandangi aquarium, sambil sedikit-sedikit menyesap coklat hangat yang sudah dia pesan.

Sementara dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi aquarium, Kaoru sendiri menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperhatikan gadis itu. Tolong mengerti dengan baik kalau dia bukan om mesum yang senang memperhatikan gadis muda, oke? Dia suka perempuan, tentu saja itu fakta, tapi bukan itu yang kali ini menyita perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya selalu terangkat setiap melihat betapa puas gadis itu kapanpun dia memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan santai.

Sepasang mata zamrud memikat itu akan melihat ke arah para penghuni air dengan sangat senang dan bibirnya akan tersungging dalam senyum lembut.

Betapa Kaoru ingin juga dipandang oleh seseorang seperti gadis itu memandang aquarium.

Nyatanya tentu dia sudah sering dipandang seperti itu oleh para gadis tapi sekali lagi tentu bukan itu yang dia maksud.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya ingin sepasang zamrud itu menatap ke arah dirinya, bukan aquarium. Mungkin sebenarnya hanya itu keinginannya yang tersimpan jauh di dalam hati, Kaoru menggerutu, rasanya mengenaskan sekali untuk dia yang selama ini sering gonta-ganti pacar.

Gadis itu datang ke kafe secara teratur di hari dan waktu yang sama, biasanya di hari Selasa dan Jumat sore, oleh karena itu Kaoru pun datang di hari yang sama.

Dulu Kaoru datang ke kafe itu sebagai tempat kencan dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda, tapi sekarang dia selalu datang sendirian dan juga duduk di tempat yang sama. Hanya untuk memesan segelas capuccino dan kadang bersama sandwich atau makanan ringan lainnya, lalu memakai waktunya untuk memandangi gadis itu dari jarak aman agar tidak dicurigai. Jaga-jaga saja supaya tidak dituduh macam-macam.

Dia menumpu dagunya di tangan lalu berpikir skeptis, apa dia telah jatuh untuk orang yang sama sekali belum pernah dia ajak ngobrol? Lucu sekali, apa hal komik seperti itu memang benar bisa terjadi?

Matanya menyipit. 

Yah, bukan salahnya kalau gadis itu mungkin terlalu memikat di matanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna sian terlihat sangat halus tergerai alami melewati bahunya. Ada helai rambut yang mencuat keluar dengan aneh, tapi itu malah membuat Kaoru semakin ingin menyentuhnya.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti stalker, tentu saja tidak.

Dia hanya belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengajaknya kenalan. Ini berbeda dari kasusnya dengan gadis-gadis yang lain karena biasanya merekalah yang mendekat. Kalau Kaoru mengajaknya bicara langsung lalu ditolak, entah kapan dia bisa bangkit lagi. Sekedar menanyakan nama saja Kaoru masih waswas. 

Suatu hari gadis yang sama duduk di tempat biasa, bedanya hari ini dia membawa seseorang, seorang pemuda seumuran berambut coklat. Hati Kaoru rasanya tersengat, merasa terancam dengan penampilan segar (kemungkinan) saingannya. 

Ah, mungkin adiknya? Tidak, tidak mungkin itu bapaknya. Tetangganya? Anaknya? Ngaco. Tolong dengan sangat jangan bilang kalau itu pacarnya.

Terlihat kekanakan tapi juga bisa menjadi daya tarik untuk sebagian besar perempuan, terlebih lagi wajahnya juga di atas rata-rata. Apa dia suka tipe yang seperti itu? Sadar sudah mengobservasi terlalu lama, Kaoru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kenapa demi ini dia sampai memperhatikan laki-laki? Ingat, no homo.

Kelegaan langsung memenuhi dirinya ketika seorang perempuan berambut coklat lebih muda datang.

“Chiaki, kita sudah hampir telat untuk filmnya tau.”

“Ehhh? Oh, sudah jam segini! Haha maaf Midori, jamku mati dan aku lupa ngecek ponsel!” tawanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala, gadis itu hanya mendengus. “Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, daah.”

Mereka berdua melambai kepada si gadis yang selalu Kaoru amati, gadis itu balas melambai sebelum mereka pergi melewati pintu kafe. Sepertinya dua orang tadi sudah jadi pasangan berarti orang tadi bukan pacarnya, pikir Kaoru optimis sambil mengelus dada. 

Ya, belum bisa optimis juga sih tapi minimal kan lega sejenak.

Cukup, daripada terus-terusan pusing begini Kaoru akan menanyakan namanya jumat besok menggunakan rencana yang lewat di kepalanya. Dengan determinasi dan semangat tinggi untuk rencananya, Kaoru gagal menangkap tatapan sekilas sepasang zamrud.

Jumatnya Kaoru datang sedikit lebih awal dari jam datang gadis itu untuk menulis sesuatu di meja yang selalu dia tempati, lalu duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Kaoru sengaja tidak menulis di aquarium karena nanti bisa mengotori pemandangan favoritnya.

“Bisa beritau siapa namamu? ;)” dilengkapi illust chibi kecil wajah gadis itu sebagus mungkin yang bisa dia buat supaya target langsung mengerti.

Beresiko karena mengotori properti orang sih tapi demi gebetan, peti mati ketua grup bandnya saja rela dia langkahi.

Agak najong juga sih. 

Kaoru menunggu sampai dia datang sambil pura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Tidak lama, gadis itu datang dan langsung menyadari tulisan yang dia buat. Untuk jaga-jaga Kaoru sudah meninggalkan spidolnya di meja untuknya membalas. Kaoru menahan senyumnya sendiri saat gadis itu ikut menulis sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah dia pergi, Kaoru langsung menuju meja yang di dudukinya sebelum orang lain ada yang menghapus tulisannya.

Kali ini Kaoru benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyum.

“Shinkai Kanata :)” tulisanya dengan gambar ikan-ikan kecil dan gelembung udara.

“Apaan sih,” dia hanya mendapat nama tapi rasanya seperti berhasil mencukur rambut abu-abu temannya yang nauzubilah bikin jijik. Perumpamaannya ngaco tapi memang rasanya senang sekali. “...Lucu banget.”

Tidak ada jaminan jawaban ini asli, walaupun begitu Kaoru memilih untuk percaya.

Hari-hari berikutnya alih-alih mengajaknya bicara langsung, Kaoru masih terus menggunakan metode yang sama untuk menanyakan hal-hal lainnya seperti hobi, kesukaan, dan lain-lain. Mungkin jawaban belum punya pacar jadi jawaban yang paling melegakan untuknya.

Tentu saja dia menghapus dulu tulisannya sebelum meninggalkan kafe supaya tidak kena marah.

“Ribet banget, ajak ngomong langsung aja kenapa sih?” tanya seorang sohib. Kaoru menggeleng.

“Momennya belum tepat.”

“Tungguin aja momen, orangnya keburu bosen terus pergi nanti nangis deh.”

Kaoru mengedikkan bahu, tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan temannya

Hingga suatu kali Kaoru menanyakan nomor handphone-nya dan tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa di meja itu. Keningnya berkerut. Kemudian dia menanyakan lagi alamat email dan media sosial tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Sudah tiga kali tanpa jawaban, Kaoru mulai panik.

Apa benar perkataan Izumi kalau Kanata sudah bosan dengan cara pengecutnya? Ini baru pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta, jangan salahkan dia. Belum ada orang yang memperingatinya kalau akan sesulit ini mengajak orang yang sungguh disukai bicara.

Hari ini Kaoru hanya terpuruk di mejanya, memperhatikan Kanata sementara gadis itu masih dengan wajah bahagia yang sama memperhatikan aquarium.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan sepotong cake coklat, belum sempat Kaoru bertanya pelayan itu sudah menjawab, “Dari nona yang di sebelah sana.”

Matanya melebar saat melihat nona yang dimaksud adalah orang yang selalu dia perhatikan—Kanata. Senang, bingung, dan kaget ternyata selama ini Kanata menyadarinya, rasanya campur aduk sampai debarannya cukup kuat.

Dengan cepat Kaoru membawa gelas cappucino dan piring cake-nya menuju meja Kanata. 

“Boleh aku duduk disini?”

“Silahkan,” Kanata menjawab sambil tersenyum. Bahkan suaranya juga lembut, Kaoru mulai mencari perbedaan Kanata dan malaikat. Kanata bisa dilihat nyata, ada tepat di depannya sekarang sedangkan malaikat tidak bisa dilihat. Oke, setelah menemukan jawabannya Kaoru pun duduk di depannya.

“Jadi,” Kaoru memulai. “Terima kasih untuk cake-nya loh.”

“Sama-sama~” balasnya. “Wajahmu murung sekali sejak tadi, kudengar makan coklat saat sedang sedih bisa membantu.”

Kaoru terharu, ternyata Kanata peduli dengan dirinya walaupun pada kenyataannya dia sendirilah penyebab rasa sedihnya. Kaoru menyendok suapan pertama, manis tapi belum semanis gadis di depannya. Nah kan kelepasan.

“Tunggu sebentar, kalau kau bisa tau aku murung berarti kau... memperhatikan aku?”

Bukan maksud terdengar geer, tapi memang benar kan.

Kanata hanya tersenyum penuh makna, Kaoru menghela napas. “Ayolah... jangan buat aku bingung lebih dari in— ...kau pasti bercanda,” Kaoru menatap tidak percaya ke arah aquarium yang selalu dipandang Kanata. 

Di kaca aquarium dari tempat mereka duduk bisa terlihat jelas tempat yang selalu Kaoru tempati, wajah Kaoru spontan memerah. Jadi selama ini Kanata sudah menyadari kalau Kaoru selalu memperhatikan dirinya? Dia bisa memperhatikannya dari sini? Informasi baru ini masih sulit untuk dia terima, rasanya Kaoru ingin langsung masuk ke dalam lubang saja.

Kaoru merosot, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya.

“Ehh? Perutmu sakit? Nggak suka coklat?” tanya Kanata. Kaoru menggeleng.

“Bukan...” Kaoru menjawab lemah. “Selama ini kau sudah tau?”

Jeda.

"Aku sudah memberitau namaku, tapi siapa namamu?" 

Kaoru merengut karena Kanata malah bertanya daripada menjawab tapi dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia belum pernah menyebut namanya sendiri. "Hakaze Kaoru," jawabnya cepat.

Jeda sebentar disusul anggukan.

“Kau tau, Kaoru-kun? Aku sangat suka aquarium disini~” ucapnya. “Besar dan bersih, kacanya jernih, dan ikan-ikannya juga lincah. Teman-teman ikanku mendapatkan hidup yang baik disini dan aku senang memandangi mereka. Puka-puka~”

Banyak yang dia tidak mengerti dari perkataan Kanata, Kaoru ingin bertanya soal ‘teman ikan’ tapi dia memilih diam dan membiarkan Kanata melanjutkan.

“Lalu orang yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama itu mulai menarik perhatianku." Wajah Kaoru memanas. "Lucu rasanya, kau selalu memperhatikanku dari sana dan aku sendiri memperhatikanmu lewat pantulan di kaca. Sebenarnya kita saling memperhatikan satu sama lain kan~?”

Darah mengalir lagi ke wajah Kaoru. 

Wajah Kanata berubah masam, “Aku agak jengel Kaoru-kun sama sekali nggak pernah bicara padaku jadi aku sengaja membawa teman. Tadinya sekedar iseng, tapi ternyata bisa juga membuatmu terpicu~”

Kaoru mengingat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat yang pernah datang, heh jadi itu disengaja.

“Jadi kau tau kalau aku yang menulis di mejamu?”

Kanata mengangguk. “Mhmm, aku juga melihatmu menulis di mejaku lewat jendela kafe. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum dengan caramu,” dia tertawa kecil. “Lalu gambar itu juga aku memotretnya loh dengan kamera ponselku.”

Hampir saja Kaoru menjatuhkan sendoknya, gambarnya yang memalukan itu disimpan oleh Kanata. Senang, tapi malu hebat menyadari Kanata tau kelakuannya selama ini. Kaoru semakin membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan. Dia sudah tidak kuat.

“Berkomunikasi lewat pesan meja memang menarik tapi aku kecewa kau belum juga mengajakku bicara sampai saat ini,” Kanata menghela napas. Kaoru mulai merasa bersalah.

“Yah, maafkan aku—“

“Padahal sebelum ini banyak juga perempuan yang kau gandeng.”

“UWAAH, AKU SUDAH TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGAN MEREKA KOK!”

Mendengar jawaban panik Kaoru, Kanata tertawa lagi. “Iya kok aku tau.”

Batinnya kesal, tapi Kaoru tidak bisa menang dari senyum lembutnya.

“Lalu—“

“SUDAH, SUDAH CUKUP,” sergah Kaoru. “Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya kan? Tolong jangan membuatku semakin ingin terjun, Kanata-chan~ karena aku sudah merasa sangat frustrasi disini. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah menyadari perasaanku selama ini, kalau begitu...”

Kaoru mengatakannya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

“Jadian saja denganku.”

Muncul rona merah samar di wajah Kanata saat mendengar kalimat Kaoru. Senyumannya merekah dan jawaban yang terdengar selanjutnya hampir membuatnya meloncat girang.

“Dengan senang hati~”

Kaoru belum pernah melihat malaikat sungguhan tapi baginya senyuman seorang Shinkai Kanata sudah lebih dari cocok untuk disebut senyum malaikat.


End file.
